Geoff Screws Up
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Geoff has a habit of doing the wrong things, and now he's gotta make it right. -Pointless and sweet. -GxB & DxC


"Babe, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Geoff shouted, chasing after his girlfriend who angrily stomped out of the store inside the Mall they were currently visiting.

Bridgette spun around, hands on her hips. "Geoff, you said; _'Wow, Bridge. You look uber hot in that dress! Like Megan Fox! But maybe not as curvy...'_" She mimicked his voice, olive colored eyes hard.

"I meant it was a compliment! Well, I mean, not the last part, but-"

"Oh, so now I'm not as pretty as Megan Fox?" She growled storming off once again, ignoring the stares she got from other shoppers.

"Bridge..." Geoff moaned in disappointment. Why did everything that came out of his mouth always sound wrong?

"Yo, Geoff!"

Spinning around, the Party Boy grinned as Duncan strolled up to him, arms full of shopping bags.

"Hey, Dude! Been shopping?" The blond eyed his bags and his friend smirked.

"These are all Princess'. I'm just her pack mule._ But_ I did manage to convince her to buy one little thing I liked..." He dug into a small, expensive looking bag, and pulled out a very skimpy piece of pink lingerie, and Geoff gave the article of clothing a low whistle of approval.

"Nice, D." The boys exchanged a fist pump, grinning.

"Hey, Court's probably gonna be a while, she's looking for a new violin, why don't we chill over there?" Duncan pointed to the food court, and the blue eyed boy nodded.

--

"So, what's got you so down, Buddy? You don't seem as hyped up as usual." Duncan grumbled, mouth full of food from Taco Bell.

He rubbed the back of his head sullenly. "It's me and Bridge, Man. I've just been screwing up a lot lately."

The Delinquent nodded in understanding. "Ah. Tell me what happened."

"Okay, well, Bridgette's Mom is getting re-married, right? And Bridge asked me to be her date to the wedding, and we went dress shopping today and-"

"That's when you said something stupid." Duncan finished, and Geoff nodded.

"So... what should I do?"

"You're asking me for relationship advice?" The Bad Boy chuckled. "Dude, I'm not exactly Mr. Romantic, if you haven't noticed."

"But Courtney and you have been dating for two years, now. What do you do when shes pissed off?" Geoff asked.

Duncan scoffed. "Clear the room. Last time I tried to make things better when Court was ticked off, she whipped a TV remote at my head."

The blond couldn't help but laugh, picturing the sight.

"But if she's crying, you stay. No matter what, you _stay._"

Geoff cringed. "You're supposed to stay...?"

The thief's mouth fell open. "Geoff, you don't leave a chick when she's crying. Even if she tells you to leave, comfort her." He remembered from his own experience, that even though Courtney screamed and yelled at him to leave her alone, he took her in his arms and stroked her hair, while she cried her eyes out. He knew she needed him, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Okay, so I've been screwing up royally, a lot. Please help me fix it!" Geoff whined, a desperate pout on his face.

Duncan sighed, taking a sip of his soda. "Fine. I'll try to help you out."

--

"I don't mean to get so angry at him, he just..." Bridgette trailed off, sitting on a wooden bench beside Courtney, outside of the music store the brunette had just been in.

"He just says the wrong things. But you know he means well, Bridge." Courtney smiled lightly, giving her friend a pat on the shoulder.

"I know, he does." The blond girl sighed, and looked up upon hearing someone cough.

"Bridgette...?" The aforementioned girl was met with her boyfriend in front of her, smiling sheepishly, with Duncan at his side.

Sucking in a deep breath, Geoff spoke swiftly. "Bridgette, I didn't mean to upset you, really. I'm so sorry." He held up a single rose, and the blond boy could hear Courtney let out a soft _"Aww..."_ then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her stand up and smack Duncan, muttering, _"Why aren't you ever this romantic with me?"_ Duncan smirked and kissed the top of her head, whispering something that was too soft for Geoff to catch. Though it must of been something perverted, because her face lit up a bright red.

"Aw, Geoffy." Bridgette cooed, taking the thornless flower from his hand and putting it into her hair.

"So, do you forgive me, Babe?" Geoff asked hopefully, and Bridgette stood up from the bench and pecked his lips once.

"Of course."

Geoff wrapped his arms around Bridgette and gave Duncan thumbs up, which he returned.

"Now, let's find _you_ some lingerie so you can look as hot as Courtney."

Courtney glared at Duncan, who obviously showed Geoff the item he made her buy, and Bridgette gasped.

"Excuse me?"

Geoff chuckled nervously and shot Duncan a pleading look, but the teal eyed boy slapped his hand to his forehead.

Oh, Geoff.

* * *

**AN: Randomness. That's all I have to say. I didn't really like how this came out, and doubted if I should put it up or not, but it's finished, so... I might as well.**


End file.
